Unintended
by PinkCollins
Summary: One-Shot - Extra scenes I've created from 'Time has Told Me' (30/04/13) / \\\\ 'You realize that our mistrust of the future makes it hard to give up the past' - Chuck Palahniuk


**A/N - This little piece of writing came to me last night after listening to some songs on Iphone and I stumbled across 'Muse - Unintended' - **

**Thus being the main inspiration to this One-Shot.**

**Hope you enjoy. I welcome your opinions**

**:)**

* * *

Unintended

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one I'll always love_

_You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions_

_You could be the one I'll always love_

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

'Still here?' Serena spoke as she sidled up beside him

'Emergency medicine the clue is in the name' Ric replied applying what he would call some ''Serena style wit''.

'Quite so' she smirked

'What's your excuse?' Ric quizzed her noting the fact she was also only just leaving.

'Hmmm didn't you know I live here..' Serena quipped

A slight chuckle came from Ric; his early irritation that he held against Serena was almost gone. He had so much anger towards Serena for the fact he was now working on AAU; he had many reasons to believe it was her choice to place him there for her benefit more than anything else. Furthermore, the idea that she would be the one to update his working methods infuriated him even more. However, on the flip-side he found that Serena had managed to get under his skin and not necessarily in a negative way either, it was just every now and again she did something that changed his opinion of her and this was one of those moments which prompted his next move.

'Want to go for a drink?' He asked

This friendly behaviour somewhat perplexed Serena, it was normally she who had to make social suggestions and try as she might she did not always get results she hoped for. Additionally, although the offer was one she would take, she could not help but feel concerned rather than jump to the chance and accept his offer.

'Are you sure that is wise? You've been taking pain killers...'

'Things do not go unnoticed by you do they?'

'No' she smirked 'Seriously Ric, you of all people should know alcohol is a big no-no'

Knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance arguing, he decided to let her win rather than fight it out and besides he was feeling sensible with her choice of drink, he hadn't felt driven to drink just yet.

'It's never sneered upon to order a non-alcoholic drink' he paused 'Offer still stands'

'I think I could be persuaded'

'Albies?'

'No' Serena spoke bluntly

Well that was that Ric thought, Serena was hard work he even regretted asking her for a drink, his kind gesture seemed wasted.

'I've got a better idea' Serena spoke once more 'Now there's that nice little pub by the ED...'

'You've been _there_?' Ric asked anyone other than ED staff heading there was unheard of; it was almost as if it was off-limits to the rest of the hospital.

'I was passing through the ED and got talking to Zoe Hanna and seeing as she shares my love for a drink I ended up checking the place out and got to know a few ED staff a little better...' Serena smiled 'Albies maybe many things, but nothing beats a traditional pub'

The thought of Serena being in a pub rather than a swanky bar was a baffling one, but this little revelation made her seem down to earth and less hierarchy, it even made her more appealing.

'Mixing with the dark side?'

'I thought I was the dark side' Serena responded implying she knew Ric like many others in the hospital had questioned her work ethic and morals.

Ric screwed his face a little, was that a serious statement, or was it a smart remark - with Serena it was often hard to tell. To Ric, Serena was a riddle, a multilayered personality whose intentions were never easy to read.

They both sat a table in the far corner of the pub, Ric with a glass of Orange and Mango J20, and Serena with a usual large glass of Red Wine. Running her fingers down the stem of her glass a few times Serena's eyes had been transfixed on Ric for a moment or two, she watched as he winced in pain, rubbing his back. Although she was somehow amused, it was his own fault after all for insisting he sat on a stool rather than the 'wall seat' Serena comfortably sat.

'Are you sure that is not an arthritic injury?'

'I maybe old, but I'm not that old' Ric replied slightly put out by that remark, but only ever so slightly.

'But old enough for a diagnosis of Arthritis...'

'I asked you for a friendly drink, and I get mocked, I have the right mind to complain you're being ageist. ...' Ric's tone of voice was enough to indicate his mood

'It's just banter Ric' Serena rolled her eyes, sometimes he could be so out of touch, but she would admit deep down fear was rattling her, Ric making a complaint against her would be bad news.

'Just joking' Ric gleefully grinned 'Fooled you there didn't I?

A wide grin plastered itself across Serena's face 'impressive'

'Not bad for a grumpy dinosaur?'

'I concur'

Their eyes met from across the table, twinned with matching smiles; there had always been this slight attraction, an attraction that was on both parts a physical one rather than an emotional one. Although every now and again they it appeared, they found themselves gaining a little emotional attachment for one another.

'Have you thought of acupuncture?' Serena spoke breaking the eye contact and taking a sip of wine.

'No need...' Ric was dismissal he did not like this "Alternative" medicine use

'Why? It's very beneficial, relaxing too'

'Your concern is troubling' Ric responded, unsure as to whether she was being genuine or she was after something, it was these gestures that often confused him

'I won't ever speak of my concerns again then' a disheartened feeling sank through to Serena's heart. Why couldn't he just see that she was a nice person and she had a heart to care for something, someone other than her career and her family? Was it so hard for him to believe she was genuinely concerned and that maybe deep down she cared.

Ric pulled a face and drank his drink; he could see this wasn't going anywhere remotely positive, he sensed he had pissed her off, more to the point he had pissed himself off for being so flippant 'I probably should get going...'

'Can't you just relax and try to have a nice time'

'I know very well how to do just that' Ric firmly spoke 'The company could be the issue'

Her face dropped, it was a remark she had not anticipated 'That's one hell of an admission, nice to know where you really stand...' Willing to leave the remainder of her wine, she stood and prepared herself to leave, rather than be humiliated it was easy to walk away 'See you tomorrow'

For a moment he said nothing and watched her walk away, but something triggered him to call out after her, he had to explain what he really meant and that it wasn't her company that was wrong with the situation it was the pub 'Serena... Serena!'

Nevertheless, it was no use she just ignored him. She was stubborn like that, Ric's dismissal of her struck a chord, but the essence of ignorance dominated her and she would rather maintain a professional working relationship than delve into the truth of their friendship.

Going after the woman that so often confused him, many thoughts ran through Ric's mind. He too like Serena was a little stubborn and rather than acknowledge the details, he too would ignore and play the professional loggerheads card.

'Serena wait' Ric spoke once more exiting the pub. Standing at the kerb waiting to cross the road Serena turned to face him tab the sound of his voice.

'You've made if perfectly clear you'd rather not know me in any way other than in a professional capacity'

'I didn't say that' he replied walking up to her

'It's what you meant'

'No, I .. Err well'

'It's fine, really... I was just trying to build on our working relationship, not that it actually matters'

Both were lying to the core, both had barriers up, both would deny any feelings of attraction or even dare say affection. However, what it remained true that they played a similar game, subtle flirtation married with getting each other's backs up.

It was simple this way, too many past demons and hurts were blocking them from daring to commit to a mature adult relationship blocking them from revealing what they really felt. The childish games they played each other with suited them well, but it often caused that rift. That rift became their protection and until they had unlocked and pieced together every shattered jigsaw of their lives neither could move forward.


End file.
